The Unexpected Holiday
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: In order to help Abbey with her family drama, priest-in-training Jed Bartlet goes home with her for the holidays, pretending to be her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got the idea for this and got really excited, so please review and more will be on the way soon! Also, this is my version of an AU, wherein this COULD have happened, but didn't. I didn't do too much to change the TWW universe here, other than create a situation that didn't actually take place.

 **The Unexpected Holiday**

 _Chapter 1_

"Abbey, honey, your father and I are really looking forward to meeting this new boyfriend of yours. I do hope you've managed to hold on to this one."

That subtle criticism made Abbey Barrington want to rip her hair out of her head. But instead, she just kept her frustration inside. She moved the telephone from one ear to the other. "You know, I don't think he'll be able to join us for the holidays, Mom."

"Oh no, you haven't broken up with him already, have you? Abigail, you can't keep letting men slip away like this! You're getting to the age where dating around just won't be tolerated. What kind of nice man wants a woman who's been passed around between everyone he knows?"

Abbey didn't think that was a legitimate concern for a woman to have, not anymore. And furthermore, it was none of her mother's business who she chose to keep her company with! But it was easier to just agree. "No, Mom, we haven't broken up. But he has his own family to spend the holidays with."

"So why aren't you spending Christmas with his family?"

"Because I'd rather come home and see you and Dad and Kate, and I don't think you'd approve of me inviting myself to spend the holiday with his family," Abbey pointed out, feeling her patience dissipating with every millisecond. "Listen, I'll talk to him again and see what I can do. But will you please get used to the idea that it might be just me?"

Abbey's mother sighed. "Of course it's fine if it's just you, but I do worry about you, dear. Please tell your boyfriend that we would really like him to join us. What's his name again? Jed?"

At this point, Abbey was on the verge of slamming the phone down into the receiver and hanging up on her mother. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Jed. Anyway, Mom, I have to run to class. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She didn't wait for a response before she hung up.

She slumped down onto the sofa in her apartment and ran her hands through her hair. A loud groan escaped her lips.

"Well that didn't sound very fun." Abbey's roommate, Millicent Griffith, poked her head out of the hallway.

"It wasn't fun. Ugh, what am I gonna do, Millie?"

Millie shrugged. "I have no idea why you told your mother you have a boyfriend when you clearly don't. What good does that lie do?"

"You didn't hear her, Mill. She is relentless. I did a pretty good job sneaking around in high school. But ever since I got to Notre Dame, she's been expecting me to date. So when I told her I was dating, she got worried what people would say if I didn't actually 'go steady' with any of them, as she said. I just told her I had a boyfriend to get her off my back. But that was months ago. Now she thinks it's serious and is practically begging me to bring my fake boyfriend home for the holidays next week," Abbey explained.

"Why on earth did you tell her it was Jed?" Millie asked, sitting down in the chair beside her friend.

Abbey groaned again. "I told my dad about Jed, because we're friends, and Jed is such a great guy. I guess she just assumed that the one and only guy I actually talked about _must_ be my boyfriend."

Millie regarded her skeptically. "You didn't tell them that he's studying to be a priest?"

"I think I probably said he was a Theology major. I don't know. I try to keep it pretty vague." Abbey put her face in her hands. "God, what am I going to do? If I tell them that my 'boyfriend' can't come to Christmas, they're just going to assume that we broke up, further confirming my mother's suspicion that I can't keep a man and I'm going to die an old maid!"

Millie couldn't help but laugh a little. "Abbey, you date a new guy each week. You're the one who refuses to go out with _them_. Not the other way around! Holding onto a man is not your problem. Choosing a man is your problem."

"Well I'm not really going to tell my mother that I'm basically whoring around college, am I?" Abbey replied acerbically.

"I know that's not what you're doing. You're young and you're having fun. Stop trying to make things look like they're supposed to and just enjoy yourself!" Millie stood up and patted the top of Abbey's hair. "Now I do have a real boyfriend, unlike you, so I'm going to go get ready to meet him. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Jed's picking me up a little later to go to the library to study. I'll be fine."

"You should talk to him about your dilemma," Millie suggested. "He's smart and creative. He might have ideas."

After Millie left the room, Abbey was left alone, thoroughly wishing she were dead. As far as she could discern, she had a few options, none of which was very feasible. She could go home alone and tell her mother that she had been lying about having a boyfriend and live the rest of her life reliving that shame every time she saw her mother. She could ask Jed to come to stay with the Barringtons over Christmas and New Year's and act a complete fool in begging him to pretend to be her boyfriend and risk losing his friendship, whether he said yes or no. She could similarly beg him to let her go to New Hampshire with him for the holidays, again risking alienating him with her rudeness. The most likely situation would be that Jed would decline any and all of her requests, all of which he would be perfectly in his right to do, and Abbey would go home and tell her parents that her 'boyfriend' couldn't come. What did it matter if she spent yet another year humiliated in front of her whole family? Abbey sighed to herself. What else was new? She'd just stomach it for another year.

The phone rang, jolting Abbey from her thoughts. She answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Abbey, dear, I'm glad I caught you before you left for class. I just got off the phone from your grandmother. She wants to knit a sweater for Jed. What size does he wear?"

After the unpleasant realization that she had to speak to her mother once again, Abbey answered, "I'm not sure. I think a medium. He's not very tall, but he has a broad chest."

"Are his arms particularly long?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Not that I've noticed, no. His arms are a normal length." She had noticed that his hands were rather large and strong, and she'd thought about those hands more often than she was willing to admit, even to herself.

"Alright, I'll let your grandmother know. Thank you."

After hanging up again with her mother, Abbey couldn't help but feel like she needed a big hug. And now there was no way she could show up at home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And now the plot thickens...

 _Chapter 2_

When Jed arrived, Abbey opened the door with a big smile. "Hi! How are you doing?" she asked brightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. You seem to be in a good mood," he remarked.

She shrugged. "Well, it's always nice to spend time with you, Jed. Let's go to the library." She grabbed her coat, gloves, scarf, and book bag before exuberantly walking out the door.

They walked together through the snowy Ohio afternoon. Abbey had formulated her plan and was doing her best to ignore how nervous she was about possible rejection, or worse.

"So do you have any fun plans for Christmas?" she asked casually.

"Not really. My mother and I go to midnight mass. She and my brother decorate the tree. Sometimes we go to my grandfather's farm, but I don't know if we'll be going this year. He's been sick, so I don't think he's going to be up for entertaining guests."

"I hope it's not too serious," Abbey said with concern.

"No, just the flu. He's gotten past the worst of it. He wrote to me last week, telling me he'd just started helping out in the barn again." Jed held the door to the library open for Abbey. As they removed their outer layers and dusted snow off themselves, he asked, "Are you doing anything exciting for the holidays?"

"Mostly just spending time with my family. Although I was on the phone with my mother today, and she wanted me to ask if you'd like to spend the holidays with us in Massachusetts." Abbey silently congratulated herself for acting so calm and casual when her stomach was in such knots.

Jed stopped in his tracks as they made their way to their usual table, surprised at her words. "Really? Your mother wants me to spend Christmas with your family? Why?"

Abbey's brow raised.

He quickly retracted his words. "I mean, Christmas is such a family-oriented time and I was surprised your mother would invite me. It's a very gracious and generous invitation. I'm just surprised is all."

Abbey smiled. "I've told my parents about you. They know we're good friends. And my mother is just a generous spirit, I suppose." It took everything in her not to snort in laughter at that last statement.

"That's very kind, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'd really love for you to come, but I understand if you don't want to," Abbey said, putting her hand on his across the table, a kind smile on her face.

Jed was about to tell her that he'd love to spend the holidays with her but something stopped him. "Hang on, I know that tone. It's the same one you used when you got Professor Sloss to give you two more points on that O-Chem exam!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's the angle here? Why do you want me to spend Christmas with your family?" he asked suspiciously.

She made some kind of noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. She had been doing so well, but of course, she couldn't pull one over on Jed. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." No reason to beat around the bush at this point.

"What!?" Whatever Jed had expected her to say, it wasn't that.

"I need you to come home with me for Christmas and pretend to be my boyfriend," she repeated. Abbey's voice was very matter-of-fact and not apologetic in the least. She figured she'd be honest and save a bit of dignity by not begging. Yet.

Jed was still lost. "Why on earth do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend for Christmas?"

"I may have allowed my mother to believe that you were my boyfriend and have been for some time now, and she was very displeased and actually quite rude to me when I told her that my 'boyfriend' probably wouldn't be able to join us for Christmas. Because, you know, I don't actually have a boyfriend," she explained.

"Why did you tell her you had a boyfriend in the first place, let alone tell her it was _me_?"

Abbey really didn't want to go into detail on her exact motivation for this stupidity, but she did tell him, "She's been very upset at the idea of me dating around and 'not being able to hold onto a man,' as she puts it, so I just made up a story to get her off my back. I didn't mean for you to get involved." She almost asked him again just to add the word 'please,' but didn't.

Jed saw a deep pain in her green eyes that she couldn't hide behind her cavalier tone of voice. He hated seeing that pain, and he knew he had to do everything in his power to alleviate it. "What day do we leave?"

Her face brightened considerably. "Really? You're really going along with this?"

"I'm sure your family is more fun than mine, and you need help out of this mess, so I'll go. It'll be a fun story we can tell."

Abbey smirked, knowing the library was not the place to get overly excited and scream her gratitude to him. She'd find a way to thank him. He really was saving her on this one. And she knew that, even keeping up the charade, she'd have a great holiday if Jed was there with her. "By the way, my grandmother is knitting you a sweater," she added.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And now to meet the family...

 _Chapter 3_

During the entire three-hour plane ride, Abbey incessantly coached Jed about all the things a boyfriend of four months should know about his girlfriend and her family. Much to Abbey's surprise, Jed already knew most of it.

"I do listen when you talk," he told her with a teasing smile.

Abbey had to press her lips together to keep from grinning too widely. As it was, her cheeks started to feel hot. From there, she started telling him all the things she liked and didn't like in a relationship so he would be sure to play the part of boyfriend properly.

Even after the plane landed in Boston while they waited for their baggage, she kept coming up with things to tell him. "Oh and please don't ever take food from my plate without asking. It drives me nuts."

"Abbey, I think you're going a little overboard," he suggested.

She ignored him, lost in her verbal train of thought. "And we won't have any public displays of affection. That would be awkward, and we can just say it's out of respect for my family or propriety or some crap like that, so I don't have to tell you how I like to hold hands or the fact that I hate having my shoulders massaged or that I like to get all snuggled up on the couch while watching television." She turned to him with a kind smile. "We won't be doing any of that, don't worry. We're still us."

"But your entire family thinks I've been buying you dinner and taking you dancing every Friday since the semester started, instead of just arguing with you in the library," he replied with a smirk.

Abbey nodded. "Exactly. I want this to go as painlessly as possible. I know my dad and my grandmother will love you. My sister probably won't speak to you at all. And my mother…well…you're smart. You can think on your feet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jed asked, a line of worry etching itself into his forehead.

Abbey sighed. "I'm sorry in advance. Just know that her insanity is the reason we're doing this. And it should all be fine. I hope." They carried their suitcases out of the terminal to where Abbey's father was waiting outside in the station wagon. "Oh, and Jed?" she added as the Barrington family car came into view.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this." She gave him a grateful smile before turning to her father. She hurried over to him and dropped her cases so she could give him a big hug.

Jed stood awkwardly by, unsure of what to do. A feeling he was sure to have for the next ten days he spent with the Barringtons.

"Hello, ducky! How was your flight?" Abbey's father asked, hugging his daughter tight.

"Just fine, Daddy." She let go and turned to Jed. "This is Jed Bartlet. Jed, this is my father, Dr. James Barrington."

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Barrington," Jed said politely, extending his hand for a firm handshake.

"I've heard wonderful things about you, Jed. It's nice to finally meet the boy Abbey won't stop talking about," Dr. Barrington replied with a kind smile. "We can talk later. It's freezing. Let's get going."

Jed and Dr. Barrington loaded the cases into the car. On the drive to the Barrington home, Abbey pointed out various landmarks from her childhood, all covered in snow. Jed enjoyed every minute of it. Abbey was just so excited to share her life experiences with him.

Finally, they arrived at a very nondescript but pleasant-looking gray two-story house. It had a large willow tree in the front yard, which was surrounded by a white picket fence. All of a sudden, a heavy-set elderly woman came rushing out.

"Abigail!"

Abbey let out a low growl. "Hi, Gram!" She allowed herself to be enveloped in polyester-covered arms.

Dr. Barrington explained to Jed, "That's my mother. She's a bit exuberant. She was a chorus girl in New York when my father met her. I don't think she's ever quite understood that there isn't a lit stage wherever she walks."

Jed chuckled, but he changed his tune rather quickly. Abbey's grandmother had noticed him.

"You must be the boyfriend!" She wrapped Jed in a big hug as well. "Oh yes, you'll fit nicely."

"I'm sorry?" Jed asked, trying his best to be polite.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Roberta Barrington. I've made you a sweater. I wasn't quite sure of your size, but it should be perfect, I think. Let me see." She proceeded to pull him into her embrace again, this time measuring his shoulders and arms and waist with her hands.

"Hey, Mom? It's about to start snowing again. Let's get inside, okay?" Dr. Barrington suggested, coming to Jed's rescue.

Abbey went over to the car to help Jed with the luggage. She grimaced at him. "I'm sorry."

"Your grandmother seems nice," he replied, his brow furrowed as he lifted Abbey's suitcase from the back of the car.

"You are a saint."

"Abbey," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Blasphemy. Sorry. Though you're gonna have to let that go a little bit."

"I can't. I'm training to be a-"

"My boyfriend. You're my boyfriend and you're majoring in American Studies and you want to be a history teacher. Remember?" she corrected.

"Right. Yeah."

They walked into the house, just as snowflakes began to stick to their hair. Abbey was immediately accosted once more, this time by her dreaded mother.

"Oh there you are, dear! Outside having some private time with your gentleman?" While the words were addressing Abbey, Mrs. Barrington's eyes were trained on Jed, and he was suddenly exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Mrs. Barrington. It's very nice to meet you," Jed said for not the first and not the last time that day.

Abbey glared at her mother but said nothing. This was the beginning. She took a deep breath and said a silent prayer for strength and luck. "Hi, Mom. This is Jed. Jed, this is my mother, Louise Barrington."

"Let me look at you," Mrs. Barrington said, eyed Jed up and down. "You're better looking than I expected," she said with an air of surprise.

Jed did his best to hide his own surprise at her words. Had he understood that correctly? Had Abbey's own mother really said such a rude thing to her daughter? About Abbey Barrington, who could get any man in the world if she wanted?

"Mom, let me show Jed the guest room so he can put his things down and relax a little. You've got all week to get to know him." She had a strained smile on her face.

"Oh yes, of course. You two go freshen up. We're having cocktails in half an hour," Mrs. Barrington informed them.

Abbey nodded and quickly ushered Jed up the stairs.

"Is she always like that?" Jed asked as delicately as he could.

"Yes." Abbey didn't elaborate.

Jed took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be a very long ten days.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Short chapter here, but sets up more fun things to come. Thanks to my friend Sarah for giving me the idea for this!

 _Chapter 4_

For one whole day, things were going fine. Jed and Abbey didn't have to do much acting, beyond hiding Jed's true career ambitions. They behaved just as they always did, talking and joking with each other, sitting together at meals and spending their free time just being together. They didn't really have to pretend that they were actually dating, and no one would have ever guessed otherwise about them.

And that made Jed worried. Everything with Abbey was all just so much fun, so engaging and effortless. He wanted her to be happy, and he enjoyed watching her with her family and being a part of it. He just wanted to spend time with her and talk to her and just be with her. But when they went back to Notre Dame on January 2nd, she would go back to having a different date every other day and he would return to his preparation to join the priesthood. And that was fine. That was the plan. They were friends. That's how it was supposed to be.

So why was he enjoying the pretending so much?

Jed had done a very good job playing the part of devoted boyfriend. He said all the right things. Abbey was so proud as he spoke to her father at the dinner table on their first night.

"So tell me about your academic ambitions, Jed. Abbey's told us you're very smart and you get very good grades, but I can't recall if she told us what you're studying," Dr. Barrington inquired.

"I'm an American Studies major," Jed replied, just as he and Abbey had rehearsed. "I'm particularly interested in early American history, during the time of the Revolution."

"But that's mostly because of your namesake," Abbey interjected with a knowing smile.

Jed's cheeks became a little pinker. "Well, yes. My ancestor, Josiah Bartlett, signed the Declaration of Independence," he explained.

During all this, Kate Barrington carefully watched her sister. Abbey looked at her boyfriend with an expression she couldn't quite place. It wasn't just pride. It was more than that. Abbey hung on every word out of Jed's mouth like it was dripping with gold. Her entire being seemed to light up when he talked about her or to her. Kate wasn't sure what she was watching, but there was more there than met the eye. And never being one to simply let things be, Kate started scheming ways to figure out what was really going on between Jed and Abbey.

The first true test arrived on Christmas Eve. The whole family was heading out for mass, which Jed quite enjoyed. His family was of split faith; Jed only ever went to mass with his mother because his father and brother weren't Catholic. But as the Barringtons were on their way out the front door, Abbey's sister, Kate, stopped everyone before passing through the entryway. She cleared her throat and pointed up with a devilish glint in her hazel eyes. She'd hung mistletoe off the doorjamb.

Roberta chuckled merrily and congratulated Kate on her plan as she walked under the mistletoe without stopping. Dr. and Mrs. Barrington stepped under the doorway and shared a sweet kiss, happy smiles on both their faces. And then it was Jed and Abbey's turn.

Abbey felt like she was about to throw up. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was racing. She glanced at Jed, trying to silently ask how the hell they were going to do this. His blue eyes were wide with terror.

"Oh go on, dear, you needn't always be so reserved around us. We know you two have been together a while. A small show of affection won't be too scandalous," Mrs. Barrington insisted.

With a very forced smile, Abbey turned to her 'boyfriend' and stepped closer to him. As she nervously leaned in to peck him on the lips, he turned his head and instead kissed her softly on the cheek before walking out the door after Abbey's parents.

Abbey stood slightly stunned for a moment. They'd gotten through that debacle easier than she had expected. And they hadn't needed to actually kiss. And for some reason, Abbey felt disappointed.

Jed tried to strike up a conversation with Roberta. "You know, this might be the nicest sweater I've ever had. I really like it," he commented, referring to the blue knitted creation he wore.

"Oh good, I'm so glad!" Roberta went on to describe exactly how she had chosen the yarn and the pattern she had used and so forth.

While she spoke, Jed tried to focus on what she said and not on the terrifying thoughts flowing through his mind. He had come up with a way out of an awkward situation by avoiding kissing Abbey. Properly kissing her, anyway. But what terrified him wasn't how close they had been to kissing but the fact that he really, really wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: *sigh* Fake dating can get so awkward, can't it?

 _Chapter 5_

"Merry Christmas, Jethro," Abbey greeted as he came out of the guest room when she walked by.

"And Merry Christmas to you, doctor," he replied, choosing, in honor of the holiday, to ignore that stupid nickname he hated so much. She did love to tease him.

"I think we'll be opening presents and then going to church," she informed him as they walked down the stairs together.

Jed nodded. "Sounds good to me. But…can I please not sit beside your grandmother on the pew? It's hard for me to pray when she looks at me like that."

"To be fair, she looks at Father O'Malley like that too."

They laughed as they made their way to the living room for Christmas morning. The awkwardness from their almost-kiss the evening before had been ignored if not forgotten. They were back to their usual comfortable banter.

Another moment presented itself, however, when they opened gifts. Jed got a lovely Leonard Bernstein record from the Barringtons, but Abbey had gotten him a gift of her own. He unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a very old book. He picked it up carefully to inspect it. His blue eyes were intently focused and a small smile played on his lips.

"It's a directory for the Boston parishes from 1814. The first Catholic directory following the War of 1812," Abbey explained.

Jed gaped at her. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in an old antique shop when I was in Boston over Thanksgiving. I saw it and knew it was perfect for you. Do you like it?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Abbey, this is incredible!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much. I love it." He wanted to say more but he just wasn't sure how yet. He would be more eloquent with her later, away from her family.

It was then Abbey's turn to open her present from Jed. It was a similarly sized box.

"I'm afraid we kinda had the same idea on gifts," he said with a sheepish grin.

Upon opening the box, Abbey found another very old book. She saw the title and gasped. "Is this a…?"

"Yeah, it's a first edition," he said, answering her half-formed question. "And before you get all upset about how much money I spent, you should know that it was in my grandfather's library and I asked if I could give it to you."

She couldn't take her eyes off the old ancient tome in front of her. "A first edition of Gray's Anatomy. I can't believe this."

Dr. Barrington perked up and came over to look at the book. "Wow, Jed, this is extremely generous."

Jed smiled. "Well, Abbey is an extremely special girl."

Abbey just stared at him. She wasn't sure what to do with that statement. It was a good line to use when pretending to be her boyfriend, but this gift went so far beyond that.

Kate watched the two of them closely and deduced that there was certainly more to their relationship than they were letting on. It was time for her to play detective once more.

After church that afternoon, Kate put her carefully formed plan into place. She wouldn't be sloppy like she had been with the mistletoe. That was miscalculated, clearly. When they got home from church, Kate and Abbey went up to the room they were sharing for the holidays. Gram was in Kate's room and Jed was given the guest room, so the sisters had to share Abbey's room. Once they were alone, Kate flopped onto Abbey's bed while Abbey changed out of her church clothes.

"So tell me more about Jed. You haven't said much. Usually you don't shut up about your boyfriends," Kate said.

Abbey scoffed. "What boyfriends?"

"Oh come on. When you were in high school, you'd tell me about the guys you went out with. Which ones were good kissers. Which ones had small…"

"Kate! I did not tell you that!"

The younger Barrington rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm older now. You can tell me stuff. Tell me about Jed! Is he good in bed?"

Abbey deliberately turned her back to her sister so she wouldn't have to face her as she quickly tried to figure out what to say. She couldn't tell Kate that she and Jed hadn't even kissed, let alone slept together. That would ruin her deception. And Kate never could keep a secret. But Abbey was very uncomfortable lying about intimate things with Jed. Telling her sister that she and Jed had been to bed together just felt so disrespectful to him, even if he would never know. Despite the internal conflict she was having, it didn't take Abbey more than a split second to respond, "I'm not telling you about our sex life. Jed isn't like those other guys. He's special and our private life is going to stay private." Abbey realized that she had perhaps overcompensated with an angry tone.

"Okay, jeez! Don't get all bent out of shape," Kate replied defensively. "What's up with you, anyway? You didn't want to bring him here and then he gets here and you're all on edge all the time."

Abbey turned around again to hide her face, not saying a word.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant!?" Kate asked, sitting up on the bed.

"What!?" Abbey whipped her head around in surprise.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you're freaking out and walking on eggshells and acting all awkward with Jed!" Kate felt very proud of herself for cracking the mystery.

"I am absolutely NOT pregnant," Abbey insisted. "And keep your voice down! What if someone else hears you? That's the last thing I want anyone in this family to think."

Kate wanted to protest, but Abbey had finished changing her clothes and quickly escaped the room. Alone with her thoughts, Kate reflected on the conversation she had just had with her sister. There was still something there that Abbey was hiding, and even if it weren't pregnancy, it was something. She knew there was something. And she wouldn't rest until she knew what it was!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Awkward situations lead to wonderful things that make this author giggle and grin like an idiot.

 _Chapter 6_

It was late at night a few days later when Kate put her next plan into action. Jed and Abbey would be leaving in three days, and she still hadn't made any progress. After a whole week of family outings, Kate had yet to figure out what seemed so off about their relationship. Jed and Abbey sat next to each other when they all went to see the Boston Pops, barely touching but sharing all kinds of secretive looks and smiles. And when Kate accompanied them shopping, she watched as they would whisper to each other and laugh. When they were home, they sat on the couch and talked for hours until someone stopped them. But still, she had never seen them kiss or even get close, besides the strange kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe. Once, while walking around the park near the Barrington house, Kate could have sworn that Abbey reached out to give Jed a hug or kiss and had hesitated. This was very unlike the reputation Kate knew her sister to have. She couldn't understand why this relationship was so different than what she would have expected from Abbey.

And so, two days before New Year's, Kate Barrington tried out a risky and brazen move in her quest for answers. "Hey, Abb?" she whispered.

Abbey rolled over in bed and sighed. "Yeah?" she replied. They had only turned out the light ten minutes earlier—Abbey had wanted to stay up late, looking at the book Jed had given her for Christmas. She'd seen all the illustrations half a dozen times already, but they were more incredible each time she looked at them.

"You know, I'll cover for you," Kate said tentatively into the darkness.

Abbey frowned. "Cover for me for what?"

"Like if you wanted to sneak to the guest room, I won't tell."

"Why?" Abbey asked suspiciously.

Kate shrugged and rolled over onto her side, away from Abbey, hiding her face and attempting nonchalance. "I know you guys have been around the family constantly, and that's no fun. And if you leave, I can have your bed to myself. It would be nice to spend one night without getting kicked by your freezing cold feet at two in the morning," she replied in a rather disgruntled fashion.

On the one hand, Abbey could politely decline Kate's offer to sneak to Jed's room. She could tell her sister that she didn't want to risk it or that she didn't want to bother Jed in the middle of the night on the chance that the rest of the house would get woken up. But on the other hand, if she did take Kate up on the offer, she could allay the suspicion she knew Kate still had. And if, God forbid, she did get caught going into or out of Jed's room, it would perfectly sell the fake boyfriend angle. That did seem to be the better idea. But what would Jed say?

"Alright. If Mom comes in asking about me, just say I went to the bathroom. Say it really loud so I can get out of Jed's room in time," Abbey instructed.

Kate agreed and watched her sister's shadowy form get out of bed and wrap her robe around herself to keep warm on the late December night. "Have fun," she whispered as Abbey opened the door as quietly as she could.

Abbey shushed her and closed the door behind her. She stood in the hallway, staring at the guest room. Behind that door, Jed was probably fast asleep. How was she going to do this? Knocking might wake someone else up. But if she went straight in, he might make noise in surprise. Oh god, this was a nightmare.

She ended up knocking as quietly as she could. From the hall, she could hear some shuffling and saw a beam of light appear underneath the doorway. The door opened, revealing Jed, squinting his eyes. His hair was sticking up in all directions. "Abbey? What's wrong?"

It was natural to ask if something was wrong when you woke someone up in the middle of the night. Yes, that had to be it. Abbey convinced herself of this in an effort to suppress the warm feeling she got when his voice was filled with such concern for her. "Can I come in?" she asked in a whisper.

Jed was still half asleep when he nodded and moved aside for her. He closed the door behind them and turned to Abbey who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Jed, I'm so sorry. I never intended this."

He was almost fully awake now. "Abbey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Kate said she'd cover for me if I wanted to sneak into your room to have some alone time with my boyfriend," she explained.

"Oh. And you couldn't say no, because in the real world, you'd never refuse alone time with your boyfriend," he reasoned.

Abbey nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

The corners of his mouth ticked upward. "It's okay. It's kinda nice to be alone with you without pretending." Jed would just keep to himself that the past week really hadn't actually felt like pretending at all.

"Yeah, it is," Abbey agreed with a smile.

"So do you want to stay here or…"

She snapped out of the nice moment and remembered their predicament. "Oh no, I'll just wait until Kate is for sure asleep, and then I'll go back to my room. But you go back to sleep. I'll just wait here for a little while," she insisted.

He shook his head and scoffed, "That's ridiculous. I'm not going to sleep while you stand in the corner like a weirdo. Have a seat and we can pass the time together."

Abbey sat down on the edge of the bed. "Will you read to me for a little while?" she asked hesitantly.

"You want a bedtime story, doctor?" he asked as he looked for a suitable book.

"No," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I just like it when you read out loud. You're best when you give sermons, but reading a book will do just fine for now." Abbey stopped herself just short of telling Jed that the sound of his voice gave her butterflies and soothed her soul all at once.

"Well, since I can't come up with a sermon on the spot, how about if I read the bible to you?" he asked.

"Alright. Let's do the Old Testament."

"I should have guessed that a future surgeon prefers the gory parts," he teased. "Okay, get comfortable." Jed reclined on the side of the bed he had been sleeping in and Abbey scooted up to lean on the pillows on the other side. They lay side by side on top of the covers as Jed began to read, "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters. And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light. And God saw that the light was good."

As Jed continued to read through the chapters of Genesis, Abbey closed her eyes, allowing the rich sound of his voice to wash over her and carry her away. She felt calm and safe and happy, and she quite liked it.

At some point, just before Adam and Eve were cast from the Garden of Eden, Jed paused. It was very late. They should get to sleep. He looked over to Abbey, who hadn't seemed to notice that he'd stopped reading. She was sound asleep. Her dark hair was splayed out on the pillow and she had one arm above her head, the other resting on her stomach. Jed watched her chest rise up and down with each breath she took, noticing how very at peace she looked. He hadn't seen her without some kind of tension during the whole week they'd been with her family. He was glad to see her get some respite while she slept.

Jed closed the bible and placed it on the bedside table. He carefully stood up and moved around to Abbey's side of the bed. He didn't want to wake her up, but he was afraid she'd get cold. As gently as he could, Jed pulled the covers down beneath her and pulled them back up over her sleeping form. She shifted slightly and made a strange noise, but she remained fast asleep. He returned to his side of the bed and got under half the covers, making sure the sheet and at least one blanket would separate him from Abbey's body; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in case she woke up and found herself in bed with him. He turned out the light and whispered to her, "Good night, Abbey."

Abbey awoke suddenly, though she wasn't sure why. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. Yes, it was dark, but this was not her room. The bed moved slightly and she turned to see Jed sleeping beside her. She remembered that he had been reading to her, and she must have fallen asleep and ended up under the covers for some reason. Abbey smiled to herself. Well, since they were both asleep already, she may as well be comfortable. For the first time in quite some time, Abbey ignored any sense of propriety she had developed over the years. She scooted over in bed and rested her head on Jed's chest. She found that there was a layer of blankets between them, and allowed it to remain. Jed must have done that for a reason. But even so, she snuggled as close to him as she could. He shifted in his sleep to accommodate her, and her smile grew wider. Abbey whispered, "Good night, Jed," and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Picking right up from where we left off with our fake couple...

 _Chapter 7_

Bright winter light snuck in through the crack in the curtains, disturbing Jed from his sleep. He started to turn over and stretch but found something in his way.

Abbey was awkwardly awoken by being nudged in the neck. She had been sleeping on her side and something pushed her. "Wha…" she groaned, rolling over onto her back.

She rolled directly into Jed, who had somehow ended up sleeping on his side with his left arm resting across Abbey's waist, above the blankets. He'd stretched right into her mass of dark hair, and she'd rolled over and practically landed on top of him.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, very unsure of what else to say.

Jed sat up and scooted away from her. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…We were asleep and…"

"You don't need to apologize to me!" Abbey insisted with a small smile. He was getting all flustered, and while it was very cute, she didn't want him to be upset. "I'm the one who stupidly fell asleep in your bed. Thank you for the blankets, by the way."

"Well, you looked comfortable and I didn't want you to get cold," he replied sheepishly.

"You know, I don't know if I've ever slept better. So whatever was happening, it was really nice," she admitted.

Jed smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. He didn't know what else to say. He still felt extremely embarrassed to wake up with his arm around her waist, even if there were blankets in between. But Abbey was right. It had felt very nice.

"I should get back to my room before everyone else wakes up and someone catches me in here." Abbey got out of bed, retying her robe around herself. She obviously hadn't meant to sleep in it, but she luckily hadn't gotten all tangled up.

"Abbey, I really am sorry about the…" He gestured to his arm.

She shook her head. "Stop apologizing. I told you. It was nice." With that, she snuck undetected from the room.

Jed lay back onto the bed. It was New Year's Eve, and he couldn't help but think that this was a very strange way to wake up on the last morning of the year. Strange and unexpected and awkward and inappropriate. So why did he feel so good? He should feel terrible. He felt embarrassed and guilty for feeling so good. The look on Abbey's face when she told him that his arm around her had been nice was so genuinely happy. He had made her happy. His arm around her had made her happy. And, if he was really being honest, it made him happy too.

Throughout the day, Kate noticed something different between Jed and Abbey. And again, she couldn't figure out what it was. They were closer than they had been. Physically, they were just closer to each other than before whenever they were in the same room. There seemed to be a sort of tension between them. The secretive smiles were more frequent than before. In fact, neither one of them stopped smiling all through breakfast. It was almost nauseating. Perhaps forcing them together the night before had been a bad idea. Although, Abbey had been back in her bed by the time Kate had woken up that morning.

Jed didn't have a chance to be alone with Abbey for the rest of the day. The whole house was busy getting ready for the big New Year's party the Barringtons always hosted. Abbey was forced into helping her mother in the kitchen, and Jed had volunteered to help Dr. Barrington with the decorations. With grandmother Roberta criticizing each and everything the men did, and Louise interrogating Abbey about every aspect of her life, Jed wasn't sure which of them was having the harder time that day.

"Abigail, is Jed having a good time? I know he's been very polite and helpful but I hope he's enjoying his holiday break here with us," Louise commented as she stood at the stove, stirring whatever she was cooking.

"I think he is. He would never say anything if he weren't having a good time, because he's so polite, as you said, but I think I'd be able to tell if he was unhappy," Abbey replied as she peeled potatoes in the sink.

"Are you two getting along still? You really aren't behaving in a way I'd have expected."

Abbey concentrated intently on the potato in her hand and the motions of the peeler she was using. "We're getting along just fine," she replied simply.

"Are you sure? You know, you've never been the most modest of girls, Abbey. I didn't think you'd ever behave so prudish around a boyfriend."

This was going to turn into something either offensive or extremely embarrassing, Abbey could tell. "We're in my parents' house. Jed and I are just being respectful of the family. I promise there's nothing wrong. We're very happy together," she insisted.

"So you aren't like this when you're both back at school?"

Abbey put the potato down and turned to her mother. "What do you want me to say? That he practically lives in my bedroom and our bodies are never detached for more than twenty minutes at a time?"

"Abigail!" Louise exclaimed, scandalized at her daughter's words. "Is that true?"

"No!" It was all Abbey could do to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Mother, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You wanted him to come for the holidays, and he's here. Jed is wonderful and he makes me happy, so please just leave it alone!"

"You will not use that tone with me, young lady!"

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Then don't ask impertinent questions," she grumbled under her breath. She went back to peeling the potatoes in silence.

This had turned into the strangest day. She wasn't sure if it was waking up in bed with Jed or getting angry at her mother, but Abbey found herself daydreaming about what living with Jed would be like. What it would be like if their bodies were never fully detached for more than twenty minutes at a time. She had some semblance of an idea of what that would be like, thanks to their sleeping arrangements. Abbey knew she shouldn't be thinking this way. No good could come from such impossible thoughts. But the impossible had never deterred her before, so she kept on daydreaming as she finished peeling the potatoes.

Meanwhile, Kate had gotten thoroughly fed up with the whole situation. Obviously Abbey was no help. Kate had tried every conceivable way to get her sister to open up about Jed and their relationship, but she wouldn't budge. So Kate moved on to the next obvious target.

"Hey Jed, can you help me find the streamers in the attic?" Kate asked innocently.

Jed couldn't imagine how he would be any help finding anything in an attic he had never seen before, but he agreed to help anyway.

As soon as they had both gotten up into the attic, Kate pulled the trapdoor closed behind them. "Okay. You've gotta talk to me."

"Sorry?"

"You and my sister. There's something weird between you two. What is it?" she asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jed lied.

"Just tell me! I'm dying here, trying to figure out what's going on. You're always within inches of her but you barely ever touch each other. There's all the smiling and the knowing looks and the talking forever about ridiculous things but no stupid pet names or disgusting lovey-dovey talk. And there has been not one hickey in sight on either one of you. And I know my sister. There's something wrong about that," Kate ranted.

Jed just shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he felt like he was about to start sweating. "I don't know what to tell you."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

He knew better than to start laughing, as much as he wanted to. "I want her to be happy and successful and get everything she wants in the world. I never want her to be in pain. I want to be there whenever she needs me." For the first time all week, Jed told the absolute truth to a member of Abbey's family.

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

Kate repeated, slower and with a deep intensity, "Do you love her?"

The words came out of Jed's mouth before he could register what sounds he was making. "Yes. More than anything."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Final chapter! Picking up exactly where ch.7 left off. If you haven't done so, please review! Your words make me very happy! And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you liked it even half as much as I liked writing it :)

 _Chapter 8_

Kate stared at Jed, dumbstruck. The way he'd answered her. That serious expression. That gravity in his voice. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't a whim. This was quite possibly the most honest and true thing Jed Bartlet had ever said.

Once Jed realized what he had said, he felt a flutter of panic in his stomach. He tried to walk it back. "I haven't told her yet, Kate, so please don't tell her anything. I've known Abbey a long time now, but this would change everything, and I don't know if we're ready for that."

"Change how?" Kate asked, trying to understand.

"It just would. Now do you actually need my help up here or can I go?"

Kate allowed Jed to leave. She sat up in the attic for a while, thinking. She couldn't understand why Jed hadn't told Abbey that he loved her. Was he afraid that she didn't feel the same? If so, his fears would be unfounded. It finally hit Kate what was so odd about Jed and Abbey's relationship. It was love. Real, deep, true love. And Kate really hadn't expected it. It hadn't crossed her mind that Abbey had found her soulmate in Jed. But clearly she had. Abbey wasn't wasting her time with him, taking what she wanted and leaving him out to dry. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, and she was treating it that way. It was new, and Kate was suddenly very excited for them.

Jed avoided Abbey like the plague for the rest of the day. He had no idea what he was going to do. He loved her. He had loved her for a while. He just hadn't realized it. And why would he? He was supposed to become a priest! That's what he had planned. That's what he had been working toward. But Abbey had changed everything. His life hadn't been the same since the day he met her. And it had taken him all this time to figure it out. Now all he needed to do what decide what to do about his newfound knowledge.

By ten o'clock, the party was in full swing. Jed was in a suit, chatting with Dr. Barrington about football. Abbey was on the other side of the room, wearing her favorite red dress, being cornered by every relative and friend of the family, all asking the same dull questions. How was school? How were things with the boyfriend? When did she take the MCATs to prepare for medical school? On and on and on. She kept stealing glances over to Jed, trying to catch his eye so he would come save her. He avoided her gaze.

Maybe he was embarrassed about how they had woken up, despite the comforting words she'd given him that morning. Maybe he was upset at her for some other reason. Perhaps one of her relatives had said something to him. Or maybe he was just that genuinely interested in what her father had to say.

Abbey was annoyed at being ignored like that, so she started doing stupid things. Like drinking too much champagne. And brushing up against him as she walked by. But nothing caught his attention.

As midnight drew closer, Jed kept checking his watch more frequently. This was it. This would be the big moment. Jed had never been one for dramatics, but he did always enjoy an effective gesture. Hopefully this would prove successful. He was starting to get nervous. After all, this was very new territory for him.

"Dr. Barrington, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab Abbey and watch the last few minutes of Dick Clark," he said politely, escaping the endless conversation with Abbey's father. Not that it wasn't enjoyable; Dr. Barrington was very quick-witted and interesting, but he clearly didn't like parties, so he seemed to latch onto one person for the night.

Jed found Abbey by the punchbowl and took her arm, leading her away from the crowded living room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked angrily, stumbling along with him. "You can't just ignore me for hours, then drag me away when it pleases you."

He stopped in the dimly lit hallway and released her.

She smoothed out her dress and looked back up at him. Abbey realized she was just on the border to being drunk. Her cheeks were uncharacteristically warm and her vision was staring to get that dreamlike quality to it. "What's been going on with you tonight?" she asked, the anger slipping away to concern. "Is it this morning? I don't want you to feel bad about that, Jed, really. We can just forget it ever happened."

Jed shook his head. "I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?"

"No." He gave a soft smile. "I talked to your sister this afternoon."

"Oh god, what did she do now? You know, she's a suspicious little thing. Nosy and annoying and…"

"It was fine," he said, interrupting what was sure to be a great rant about Kate. "She asked me if I love you."

Abbey felt her heart pound in her chest. "Oh?"

"And I told her that I do."

Her throat felt dry and her stomach tied in knots. She felt a spark of excitement before she realized that he probably meant that he loved her like family or something like that. Obviously, that had to be it. "Well, I love you, too," she replied, trying to keep casual. "You're more like family than just my friend now. You're my best friend. Only don't tell Millie." She pressed her lips together, as though it would wall off the emotion threatening to flood from her body.

Jed could tell she wasn't fully grasping what he was saying. He opened his mouth to explain further, but the crowd in the other room started counting down.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

"Abbey, I…"

"Five…four…"

"No, Jed, it's fine." Abbey's eyes shone with tears just moments from falling.

"Three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jed threw caution to the wind and grabbed Abbey's face in his hands, kissing her.

Abbey barely registered the horns and noisemakers and loud music and cheering coming from the other room. Her knees felt like they were about to give out on her, but Jed put his hands on her waist to keep her upright. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. It was a really good kiss. An amazing kiss.

They finally came up for air, still holding each other close. Jed rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you, Abbey."

"Remind me to thank my sister," she replied before moving in for another kiss.

Jed and Abbey ended the year pretending to be dating. They started the next year with an unspoken vow to each other and to the world: no more pretending. There was no need for it anymore or ever again.


End file.
